1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to indicating circuits, and particularly to a circuit for indicating operating status of computer hardware devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer system may have two status lights on the front panel of the computer system to indicate power and hard disk drive (HDD) activity. The status lights are generally two light emitting diodes (LEDs). Both the LEDs emit light to indicate that the power supply and the HDD of the computer system work normally for convenient monitoring of the status of the power supply and the HDD. However, to indicate status of many other hardware devices, such as computer memory, video cards, and system buses in this manner, requires additional lights and reconfiguration of the computer enclosure which is costly.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a circuit for indicating status of computer hardware devices to overcome the above-mentioned shortcoming.